Quiero Amarte
by USS Sprik
Summary: Resumen: después de que salvaran la tierra, la Enterprise regresa para los honores de los caidos y muchos de ellos se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos más profundos. SpockxJim, McCoyxScotty SuluxChekov
1. Chapter 1

Quiero Amarte

Spock&Kirk

Resumen: después de que salvaran la tierra, la Enterprise regresa para los honores de los caidos y muchos de ellos se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos más profundos.

_Capítulo 1_

Te me vas saludándome

Desde un sitio que desierto esta sin ti

Te me vas de aquí tus ojos veo brillar

Y lento se convertirán en nubes de cristal

Así me acordare de ti

Te digo adiós así me despido hay tanto de ti

Que siento ahora mío si hay paraíso apuesto a que si

Envuelto en el cielo quizás estés ahí

Te digo adiós saluda al señor ser amigo tuyo ah sido un honor

Laura Paussini -Te Digo Adios

Dolor, era una palabra con la que había tenido que lidiar a lo largo de su vida, y con la cual el joven James Tiberius Kirk se había familiarizado y por lo cual tenía un gran grado de tolerancia. Pero aun así y a pesar que Bones le había dicho que pronto mejoraría gracias a la sangre de Khan, debería de esperar unas cuantas semanas para tener total control de su cuerpo.

El rubio suspiro suavemente mientras por fin tenía un momento de paz, y no es que fuera malagradecido con toda la gente que lo llego a visitar como su tripulación y gente que ni siquiera conocía tratándolo como si fuera el gran héroe, hablando de como había salvado a todos.

_**-"Como si no hubiésemos sacrificado nada" -**_

Sabía muy bien como capitán que siempre habría bajas, pero aun así su deseo de salvar a todos y que nadie saliera lastimado estaba latente, sin contar que se sentía inútil y una carga para todos, Bones pasaba revisándolo todo el día, muchas veces tuvo que decirle que fuera a descansar que estaría bien, en una de esas juro que el Doctor susurro algo que si se iba tenía que ver que me pondrá pensar en él y no le haría bien.

_**-¿Él?..¿Quién?- **_ pero en aquella ocasión las medicinas hicieron efecto y se quedo dormido antes de preguntarle al doctor algo más.

Ahora mientras estaba adormilado se ocupaba pensar seriamente sobre algo que últimamente le incomodaba, ese pequeño malestar que le causaba estar cerca de su Primer Oficial, el cual se había tomado su tarea de velar por su seguridad muy a pecho, sabía que cada vez que dormía en las noches, si abría sus ojos, la silueta de Spock estaba a su lado, tranquilo mientras leía algo en su PADD, lo hacía como si estuviera velando su sueño y antes de que amaneciera donde sabría que Bones vendría este se retiraba, como si solo se asegurara que no desapareciera de nuevo de su vista.

Desde hace un tiempo ese nudo en la garganta que tenia cada vez que pensaba en Spock seguía creciendo, sabía que los sentimientos que estaban en él no tenían nada que ver con compañerismo sino que iban más allá. Alguna vez Chris había bromeado diciéndole que debería ser más directo con su Primer Oficial o nunca se daría cuenta, en esa ocasión se quedo mudo mientras su rostro se puso rojo. _**"¿Era tan obvio?"**_

"_**Christopher Pike" –**_susurro el rubio a la oscuridad mientras recordaba como Bones le había dicho que mañana serian los funerales oficiales de los miembros de la Flota Estelar que habían perecido en los acontecimientos de hace poco.

"**El Almirante Pike, la persona que fue como el padre que nunca tuvo y le dio siempre todo su apoyo y confianza. Ahora sentía la ausencia de aquella figura que los últimos años había guiado su camino"** –pensó mientras volvía la mirada al reloj de la habitación pronto serian las 10pm y las medicinas comenzarían a tomar efecto, por lo que se sentía cansado aun así recordaba como la noticia se la había dado Bones, pero si no fuera porque lo conocía desde hace tiempo hubiera jurado que cuando se lo dijo detrás de aquella inmuta expresión estaba escondiéndose un terrible dolor como cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

El sueño inundo lentamente de nuevo su conciencia y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos a la vez que escuchaba la puerta de su habitación abrirse y los pasos ligeros de alguien entrar, sin duda seria el vulcano a cumplir aquella tarea que se había tomado tan enserio, muy adentro de él Jim esperaba que hubiera algo más de obligación ahí y un poco compañerismo.

"_**Jim"**__ – susurro el Doctor Mccoy un día después de que la nave había regresado a la tierra luego de los acontecimientos contra Nero - __**"El Capitán Pike está un poco delicado de salud, ocupara mucha ayuda y diligencia y todo el soporte y paciencia que le puedan brindar, si me permites a pesar que este en la nave me gustaría llevar el seguimiento de su tratamiento"**__ – dijo el doctor mientras Jim hubiera jurado que sus mejillas por un momento se sonrojaron._

"_**Aye Capitan**__" – le dijo Scotty mientras este le estaba explicando las mejoras que le hicieron al nucleo warp -__**"¿Capitan me escucho?...ya parece el Doctor Mccoy últimamente anda en las nubes" **__–le termino de decir con cierta desilusión en su voz_

"_**Tengo algo importante que decirte Jim"**__ - le dijo una vez Bones mientras bebían un poco de licor romulano, estaban en la habitación del último mientras estaban regresando de una misión._

"_**Me gusta alguien"**__ –dijo mientras volvía a ver a otro lado – "__**Pero no te preocupes no es de esta nave"**__ –dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Jim seguro formulaba cosas en su cabeza deseando que no fuera su primer oficial._

"_**La próxima vez se lo diré cuando vayamos a tierra"**__ – dijo sonriéndole a su amigo mientras caía inconsciente por tomar tanto, dejándolo con la duda._

"_**¿El Almirante Pike te llamó Jim?" **__– le dijo Bones preocupado por comunicador, sabía que haber salvado la vida de Spock de aquel lugar y rompiendo la primera directriz le traería problemas. __**"Todo saldrá bien, lo veré en la mañana, dice que estará todo el día, debe ser por la misión de 5 años te lo aseguro"**__ –contesto feliz el rubio._

"_**¿Todo el día?"**__ – fue la respuesta del doctor, en ese momento si no hubiera estado pensando el capitán en la Misión de 5 años hubiera notado el tono de voz esperanzado que utilizo su amigo._

_** "Nos vemos en la noche en el bar de siempre, Kirk fuera" **_

_Esa noche Bones no llego al bar, en cambio fue Pike, siempre se extraño en verdad que supiera donde lo encontraría, luego se enteraría que había sido su mejor amigo quien le había dicho almirante._

Cuando despertó fue por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Spock acaba de irse lo que significaba que pronto amanecería, aun así sabiendo que lo esperaba un nuevo día. James Tiberius Kirk no pudo evitar llorar, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y de ahí muchas más. Todo el sufrimiento que había cargado había llegado a su límite, cubrió su boca con su mano mientras lloraba por haber perdido a alguien tan querido, y más sabiendo que por fin entendía ese pequeño enigma de Bones de la persona que quería. _**"Maldición Pike porque haces sufrir a Bones". **_Lloro por aquellos que perdieron sus vidas por sus decisiones y que solo cumplían su deber.

Y por ultimo lloro recordando como en los últimos momentos de vida lo único que plagaba su mente era la silueta de su primer oficial y que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para decirle sus sentimientos, solo había podido mover sus dedos, tratando de con ese sentimiento llegar a él.

"**Spock..yo …en verdad yo te amo"** – susurro al aire mientras intentaba calmar su sollozo en vano.

Lo que Jim no sabía era que aquel vulcano no se había ido, solo había cerrado la puerta detrás de él y lo escuchaba perfectamente al rubio, siempre se decía que los vulcanos no tenían sentimientos y por mucho tiempo el mismo tuvo esa idea de sí mismos pero ahora sentía su alma desgarrada al escuchar a su Capitán, no…escuchar a Jim llorar y más cuando escucho aquella afirmación.

"**Jim…yo**" –se dijo así mismo mientras permaneció ahí hasta que rubio concilio el sueño nuevamente.

Los días habían pasado y ahora se encontraba en el cementerio donde solo Jim podía observar a su mejor amigo viendo la lapida donde ahora descansaba el Almirante Pike, había sido una ceremonia elegante y con honores para un gran hombre.

"**Al final no pude decirle nada Jim, espere mucho y ahora mírame, que no te pase como a mí chico, deberías decírselo a ese duende verde"** –le dijo al final Leonard, este había permanecido en silencio durante todo el servicio, ya casi nadie quedaba en aquel lugar y las primeras gotas de lluvia amenazaban con caer.

"**Al final de cuentas en la tierra no hay nada para mi"** – susurro el CMO cuando la primera lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y luego muchas más, y no pudo evitar sollozar al frente de su amigo. Jim solo pudo pasar una mano por su hombros y abrazarlo mostrándole su apoyo incondicional sin importar que a los momentos la lluvia empezó a caer pero a ellos dos no les importaba.

Hasta que Jim sintió que ya no se estaban mojando, al levantar la mirada vio como Spock estaba a su lado sujetando un paraguas cubriéndolos y los miraba fijamente. A lo lejos la acción era captada desde debajo de un árbol por el escoses que permanecía silencioso mirando al Doctor sin saber cómo acercarse, sabía que la relación que había entre ellos era "especial".

No hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, solo permanecieron ahí bajo la lluvia esperando que se llevara sus penas y curara aquellas grietas en el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

No no puedo comprender

Porque el amor nos llena de sorpresas

Su perfume me envolvió y de repente se evapora

Se me escurrio entre la piel y fue mucho mas

revasando mis fronteras y me llego la soledad

y tengo que escapar a vivir con nuevas fuerzas

_**Adelante Corazón -Maria Jose**_

Ese mismo dia en la noche, Jim le habia pedido el favor a Scotty de que fuese por Bones no le dijo la razón por la cual su amigo Fue ahí, Scott acepto sin pensarlo ni quiera fue porque fue petición del capitán si no por el amor tan grande que sentía por el doctor, el rubio le explico como llegar, dejo a Keenser en la habitacion del hotel y salio a buscar a su amor platónico se tardo 15 minutos en llegar no estaba tan retirado del lugar donde se encontraba hospedado , cuando entro el bar estaba casi vacío solo algunas personas sentadas en las mesas con la mirada busco a Bones lo encontro en la barra lanzo un suspiro y negó con la cabeza a verlo encontrado en un mar de lágrimas y con 2 botellas de brandy vacías y una empezada el hubiera querido saber qué fue lo que le puso así.

-vamonos, deja pagar-saco dinero y se lo dio al cantinero sostenía el cuerpo de un borracho Bones el hombro del doctor lo paso por detrás de su cuello, pesaba muchísimo a duras penas llego al pequeño cuarto del hotel en san Francisco que McCoy y Jim compartían, el capitán no estaba seguramente estaba con Spock por lo que pudo platicar con Jim, Pike fue como un padre para Jim pero no entendía porque Bones se puso asi, el llevaba un año enamorado de su doctor nunca se atrevería a decirle que lo ama y no estaba seguro si el estaba listo para empezar una nueva relación, además tiene una hija y no sabe si tendría cabida en su vida lo acostó en la cama le quito las botas lo arropo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-no me dejes –dijo Bones lo sostuvo de su muñeca

-McCoy me tengo que ir Keenser esta... -dijo Scotty y no le dieron tiempo en seguir porque McCoy lo jalo de su muñeca para ponerse encima de el… el escoses suspiro Bones beso sus labios en un beso hambriento mordiéndolo hasta dejarlos hinchados, Scotty trato de seguirle el ritmo al beso se separaron por falta de aire había deseado mucho esto pero no de esta manera no tal vez en Bonnes pensando en otra persona y no en el.

En un suspiro Bones suspiro un nombre que hizo que se le rompiera el corazón al escoses…

-Pike te amo-

Ahora entendia todo Bones amaba a Pike y por eso estaba triste en el funeral… los labios del mayor se dirigieron al cuello del muchacho para morderlo Scotty cerro sus ojos poco a poco fueron quedándose sin ropa se dejó llevar McCoy estaba besando y mordiendo su hombro y su cadera marcandolo como suyo, cuando McCoy separo sus piernas para subir una a su hombro y entrar en el sin alguna preparación, Scott reprimió un sollozo mordiéndose el labio mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, esa sería su primera vez y empezo a embestirle un poco mas fuerte, se mordio el labio sus muñecas eran retenidas por el medico apenas sintio cuando Bones se corrio dentro de el y después

A la mañana siguiente

Bones se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza todo era muy confuso ni siquiera se acordó como llego ahí, se sento en la cama iba a empezar a vestirse pero noto un cuerpo a lado suyo levanto la cobija sorprendiéndose de ver a Scotty dormido sin ropa el cabello alborotado y con ligeras mordidas y moretones en su cuerpo especialmente en el cuello cadera y hombro marcas rojizas en ambas muñecas , nada serias pero como prueba de que algo paso esa noche siguió revisando el cuerpo de su compañero y entre sus piernas escurría sangre y semen…

-¿Qué rayos hice?-pregunta Bones asustado

-hay hay-empezó a quejarse el escoses llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-Scott-dijo Bones

-hola McCoy-sin animo de verlo a los ojos

-¿Qué paso ayer después del funeral?-pregunta bones temiendo la respuesta

-Jim me pidió que fuera por ti al bar te traje a tu casa me pediste que no me fuera y nos acostamos-dijo Scott

-Scott perdomane, no te muevas voy a curarte-dijo McCoy

-no es necesario McCoy-trato de levantarse para irse a bañar pero un dolor en su espalda baja lo hizo acostarse otra vez en la cama Bones recordando la noche anterior ya se había puesto una bata y fue por su maletín para checarlo y curarlo mientras lo hacia estaban en silencio Bones se sentía culpable mientras que Scotty tenía el corazón roto no era considerado una violación porque el lo deseaba.

-ya está, quédate en cama ¿tienes hambre?-pregunta Bones

-No es necesario estaré bien-

-déjame reponer lo que hice-sin esperar una autorización salió del cuarto dejando a Scott en la cama cuando el ingeniero se vio solo se solto a llorar, Jim le debia una grande

Cuando bajo a la cocina se encontró con Spock preparando comida vulcana para Jim

-¿a que hora llegaron?-pregunta McCoy

-antes que ustedes-

-¿y Jim?-

-aun dormido estuvo inquieto toda la noche -

-no lo dejes solo - dijo el médico Spock levanto una ceja mirando el aspecto del otro

-¿Quién está contigo?-pregunta Spock

-Scott no le digas nada a Jim todavía me va a matar-

-esta muy deprimido-dijo

-no lo dejes solo-Spock asintió con su cabeza, tomo la bandeja y salio de la cocina McCoy preparo un desayuno decente y subio la bandeja al entrar Scotty no estaba en la cama escucho el sonido de la ducha supuso que estaba bañándose le iba a preguntar si estaba bien pero escucho unos sollozos haciéndolo sentir mas mal esperando no haber revelado sus secretos

En la habitación de jim

-no tengo hambre Spock come tu-dijo el rubio-Jim, come te vas a enfermar-dijo Spock

-más tarde-Jim abrazo a Spock este se dejo abrazar y acaricio sus rubios cabellos-no me dejes-

-no lo hare Jim- Spock planeaba quedarse con su capitán todo el día pero sonó el celular que traía ve el nombre y era su actual novia no quiso contestar había tomado una decisión si quiere estar mas tiempo con Jim deberá terminar con Nyota ya que no sentía amor por ella.

En la otra habitación

despues de asegurarse de que su compañero estuviese bien, Scotty regreso a su propio departamento el medico se ofrecio a llevarlo pero Scotty se negó y Bones esperaba que Scott no lo odiaba le había caído bien ese muchacho cuando llego en compañía de Jim después de que estuviese en Delta Vega y simplemente Scotty nopodia odiarlo porque estaba profundamente enamorado de el


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Nyota Uhura era una mujer inteligente con energía y fuerza, siempre meditaba todas sus decisiones y las consecuencias que le traerían según la que decidiera tomar.

-"Costo y oportunidad no lo olvides Nyota"- le había dicho un día su madre antes que fuera reclutada en la Academia, había dedicado toda su vida a los lenguajes, aprender como comunicarse y entender el comportamiento de la gente.

Por eso no era tan despistada al ver el comportamiento del Capitán siempre que se refería a Spock, era como si con una sola palabra del Vulcano hiciera que el capitán domara su actitud, a pesar que se pasaban discutiendo y parecía que se enojaban, a los minutos se podía observar una pequeña sonrisa cómplice del capitán junto con un intento de sonrisa de su primer oficial, una sonrisa que ella en todo su tiempo no había conseguido para ella.

-"Olvídalo Uhura, vas a ver que Spock no es tan perfecto como parece, no te aproveches de él y su curiosidad por la raza humana" – habían sido las palabras de Galia más de una vez.

Aun asi había usado su intelecto para hacer atraer Spock y empezar una relación por pura curiosidad, claro sin duda ese había sido su pretexto pero ahora las cosas eran distintas.

No por nada había estudiado el lenguaje sino todo los signos de la persona para saber si esta ocultándole algo y ese algo era demasiado evidente.

"A tu pareja como dicen en la tierra patea con la otra" – le dijo una vez Chapel, una de las enfermeras principales de la bahía medica. –"No quiero que te sientas mal Uhura pero es mejor que alguien te lo diga, he estado viendo todas la veces que el Capitan Kirk termina en alguna cama de aquí y como Spock no deja de venir a verlo" –siguió de manera pensativa.

"He leído muchos libros al respecto sobre eso y se cuales son los síntomas" – termino de decir la rubia mientras conversaba con ella.

"_Maldita Chapel y sus libros homo-eróticos que se pasaba leyendo, al final aunque esta había sido trasladada tenía toda la bendita razón" _– dijo la morena para si.

Había sido casualidad ir aquella mañana al hospital pero solo quería verificar que el Capitán estuviera bien, sabía que había recibido ya la noticia del funeral del Almirante Pike y sabía muy bien de su relación padre e hijo que compartía con este. El Ala Medica donde se encontraba Kirk era privada y no cualquiera podría entrar, aun así ella por ser parte de la tripulación no tuvo problemas.

Todo iba bien hasta que llego a la habitación, Spock…su Spock estaba sentado viendo al rubio, su mirada era profunda y lo veía como sino hubiera nada mas en la habitación…el mundo…el universo.

-"Maldición"-

Observo como Spock se levanto para salir de la habitación y ella decidió esconderse, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que venía. Observar como Spock se recostaba a la habitación y luego el llanto del Capitán le ocasiono un nudo en la garganta.

Jamás había escuchado a su capitán llorar y menos así por alguien y ver a Spock mirando la puerta en silencio.

_-"Al final nunca fue tuyo"_ – sonaba la voz de Chapel en su cabeza, cuando ella estaba a punto de trasladarse de la nave– _"Cuando quieras hablar de esto llámame"-._

-"Maldición"- dijo aguantándose el enojo, pero al final solo era eso, no estaba triste…. Bueno si lo estaba pero no por saber que Spock tenía otro interés, sino por no verlo, acaso no estudiaba ella los lenguajes.

Después de eso y haber aceptado que debía parar esto, un intercambio de palabras con el Vulcano, una bofetada para él y un siempre seré tu mejor amiga, termino una relación de un poco mas de un año. Ahora Nyota ahora estaba en su habitación, había alentado al pelinegro que le dijera a Kirk lo que sentía y que más le valía que fuera feliz, ya hablaría luego con Kirk.

Ahora tomando su PADD , llamo urgentemente a alguien.

"Tenias razón, pateaba con la otra" –dijo para solo reir un poco mientras derramaba sus últimas lagrimas por aquel Vulcano.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel

Me enseña el rumbo a su alma

Y también buscaría bajo los mares

Los tesoros que guardaran para mí

Esa mirada todo eso y mucho más…

Yo por el- Yuridia

_Notas: _

_**Juna**_: Lamento la tardanza pero entre el trabajo y el servicio social estoy que me vuelvo loca pero igual y espero que lo disfruten

pd: recomiendo que lo lean mientras escuchan la canción , amo a Scotty pero no me gusta hacerlo sufrir.

_**Capítulo 4**_

La reacción de Bones después de ese día fue alejarse del escoses, sabía que el ingeniero no haría ningún escándalo pero la culpa no lo dejaba pensar, por otro lado Scotty cuando llego al cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaba se derrumbó y lloro hasta quedarse dormido ante la mirada preocupada de Keenser, no sabía con quién ir y por 1era vez se sentía solo, no le dolía la acción de Bones si no el nombre de la persona que el murmuro mientras hacían el amor pensaba decirle que lo amaba pero no quería ser rechazado .

Unos días después Jim lo había invitado a un bar a beber declino la invitación por la presencia de Leonard.

1 mes después recibió una llamada diciéndole que la Enterprise estaba lista para salir regresaban para salir a su nueva misión.

Una vez abordo Jim presento a los nuevos miembros de la tripulación entre ellos un doctor recién recibido Scotty vio en él una posibilidad a quien acercarse cuando algo le pasara que es común por el área donde trabajaba, pero debía arreglar ese asunto con Leonard, Jim lo noto extraño ojeroso y más delgado de lo que estaba antes si bien recupero su peso cuando lo saco de Delta Vega lo había vuelto a perder.

Al terminar la presentación Scotty siguió a Bones quedándose solos en un pasillo.

-Leonard-hablo Scotty acercándose al jefe medico

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Leonard

-hablar contigo debemos arreglar lo que paso-dijo Scotty

-¿arreglar qué? según yo arreglamos todo-dijo Bones

-Leonard por favor yo yo- el escoses tomo valor de quien sabe dónde y se lanzó a los brazos del médico besando sus labios este lo aparto bruscamente no se daban cuenta que cierto ruso los observaba

-¿Qué haces? ¡No me beses!-lo aparto con violencia dejando a Scotty con el corazón más roto de lo que ya tenía Bones se marchó y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y fue ahí cuando el ruso hizo su intervención.

-Scotty ¿estás bien?-pregunta el ruso

-no, yo lo amo-dijo Scotty. Y Chekov lo abrazo

-¿quieres platicar conmigo?-pregunta Chekov

-si, me siento tan solo-dijo el escoses y siguió al menor a su habitación para platicarle lo sucedido con Bones hace 1 mes y prácticamente desde que lo vio por 1era vez se enamoró profundamente del médico, lloro hasta quedarse dormido sintiéndose protegido por las suaves caricias en su cabello brindadas por el ruso…

Al día siguiente Scotty se levantó con pocas ganas de ir a su puesto no supo en que momento regreso a su habitación, recordaba que fue a hablar con Chekov le había hecho falta platicar con un amigo.

Se levantó con náuseas y ganas de vomitar lo poco que ceno, se dio un baño rápido y fue a ingeniería a supervisar y checar que todo estuviera bien.

En el puente

- capitán nos aproximamos a una lluvia de asteroides-dijo Sulu.

-¿Tiempo para el impacto?-pregunta Jim.

-5 minutos y no hay posibilidad de evadirlo-dijo Sulu ya que estaban muy cerca y pusieron la alerta en la nave.

-3 minutos para el impacto-dijo Sulu y se sujetaron de sus asientos Jim se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-2 minutos para el impacto-

-1 minuto para el impacto- y atravesaron el cinturón sintiendo una leve turbulencia, Scotty se golpeó contra una de las maquinas al momento de atravesar los asteroides cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-señor Scott!-grito Henry acercándose a su jefe a ayudarlo toco su cabeza había sangre lo volvió a colocar en el piso y fue al comunicador para hablar con alguien en enfermería. Para suerte del escoses contesto el medico nuevo.

-ingeniería a enfermería-dijo Henry

-aquí el Doctor John ¿Que ocurre señor Henry?-pregunta el medico

-tengo una emergencia el señor Scott se golpeó en la cabeza con el impacto de los asteroides y está sangrando-

-tráigalo de prisa!-dijo John era su 1er día y ya tenía una emergencia en manos, a los pocos minutos llego Henry cargando al ingeniero con mucho cuidado lo coloco en la cama mientras John empezaba a checarlo.

-esperare afuera-dijo Henry quería saber cuál era el estado de su jefe cuando llego lo había visto muy ojeroso cerró la puerta.

Primeramente se concentró en tratar la herida en la cabeza, la desinfecto y la curo, colocando una venda en la cabeza, prosiguió a hacer un chequeo general encontrándolo en un estado delicado por la falta de alimentación y sueño encontrando algo extraño en los análisis. Scotty empieza despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta el escoses

-en la enfermería ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-pregunta John

-estaba en el cuarto de máquinas y me pegue creo-se sobo la cabeza le dolía a horrores.-me duele la cabeza-

-te daré una hypo para el dolor de cabeza ¿a quién puedo avisarle de tu estado?-pregunta John

-a Chekov-dijo Scotty recordando lo del día anterior le inyecto la hypo y se acerco al comunicador para hablar al puente

-enfermería a puente-

-aquí Kirk ¿Qué ocurre Doctor?-pregunta Jim

.-se requiere la presencia del señor Chekov en enfermería-dijo John y el ruso rogaba que no se tratase de Scott ayer se veía muy mal y tuvo que pedirle el favor a Sulu de regresarlo a su habitación para que estuviera más commodo.

-enseguida voy-respondió Chekov levantándose no tardo nada en llegar cuando se da cuenta que si se trataba del escoses. Una vez cerrada la puerta el medico empezó a explicarles el diagnóstico.

-el golpe en la cabeza no es por lo que debemos preocuparnos, tienes las defensas muy bajas, te recetare vitaminas y que coma a sus horas, ¿tienes problemas para dormir?-pregunta John

-no, eh tenido muchos problemas-dijo Scotty

-te daría un medicamento para eso pero en tu estado no es recomendable-dijo JKohn pensando que el escoses ya supiera de su estado.

-¿Qué estado?-pregunta Scotty sin entender

- si, tampoco entiendo-dijo Chekov

-¿tienes pareja?-pregunta John

-no, no tengo pareja pero una vez tuve relaciones sexuales ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy enfermo de algo?-dijo Scotty

-no muchacho, estas embarazado-dijo John, y por las caras de angustia de ambos sabía que algo andaba mal por ahí.

-es una broma-dijo Scotty no podía estar embarazado no dé el no de un hombre que no quiere saber nada de el.

-no, no es una broma cuando te realice el chequeo salio en el escáner aproximadamente tienes 1 mes ¿Quién es el padre?-pregunta el moreno.

- no lo se -dijo Scotty

-si no tienes problemas me gustaría seguir haciendo tus chequeos-dijo el médico Scotty lo pensó por un momento obviamente no podía decírselo a McCoy los rechazaría.

-tampoco se lo digas al capitan-dijo Scotty

-tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta-dijo Chekov

Mientras tanto…

Jim caminaba rumbo a la enfermeria no podía estar tranquilo despues de la llamada de John pero Spock lo habia seguido.

-capitan-dijo el vulcano

-Spock te peid que te quedaras en el puente iría a ver que se trae John con Chekov-dijo Jim

-necesito hablar con usted-dijo Spock

-¿no puede ser en otro momento?-pregunta Jim

-no debe ser ahora-lo jalo del brazo

-hey ! Está bien iré pero no me jales!- se soltó del agarre y siguio a un misterioso vulcano

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Hay miradas que sin dudas dicen

Mas que mil palabras y que al verla

Todas juntas son como espejos del alma

Hay miradas que cuando miran son hirientes

y lastiman y otras tan serenas

_**Miradas-Axel Fernando**_

Capitulo 5

Cada persona en el universo es diferente, su manera de pensar y su manera de ser. Cada uno se dice que tiene un propósito en la vida y sin duda para Pavel Andrei Chekov era destacar y ver mas allá de lo que ve la gente.

A pesar de ser el navegador más joven de la historia de la Flota Estelar no significaba que fuera un ser despistado y sobre menos inocente. Por supuesto que no, la persona que se dejaba llevar por esa inocente expresión terminada "comido" por el ruso. Con el tiempo que tenía en la nave pudo observar ciertas conductas interesantes entre sus compañeros.

Empezando con el Capitán de la Nave, que siempre dedicaba una mirada especial a su primer oficial cuando este opinaba sobre algún tema, además como un halo de tristeza nublaba su vista cuando este se retiraba con Uhura.

Al inicio sintió un poco de lastima por su Capitán pero eso cambio totalmente cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de Spock.

_**-"Oh si las miradas de Spock"-**_ pensó Chekov, el Vulcano tenía una manera de ver a la gente muy especial con una sola mirada podría decirte "No gasta mi tiempo hablando contigo es ilógico" o "En serio quieres que te responda" o cosas así, pero este tenía LA MIRADA, una especial que siempre iba dirigida a una persona, al Capitán.

No importaba el lugar o el momento, cada vez que el Capitán estaba concentrado en algo, Spock lo observaba, pero lo hacia de una manera veloz y disimulada como para asegurase que siempre estuviera en su rango de vista.

Esa MIRADA era totalmente distinta a la que el mismo debía dedicarla a la Teniente Uhura.

Chekov suspiro cansadamente y volvió su linda mirada hacia su compañero de la par pensando seriamente en que todos no estaban en nada.

Por ejemplo no se le escapaba las veces que Scotty tenía "accidentes" en el cuarto de maquinas y terminaba siempre en la enfermería, cuyos momentos siempre coincidían cuando el Doctor Mckoy estaba de turno, lo cual ahora se había complicado a un nivel que el debía intervenir un poco pero eso venia otro problema, el había observado también al Doctor y este siempre estaba en el puente cuando el Almirante Pike se comunicaba con la nave (para la mayoría de las veces para llamarle la atención al capitán Kirk), a pesar que el mensaje no era para el podría jurar que el doctor miraba fijamente al comandante. La ecuación era sencilla por lo cual suspiro pesadamente recordando el funeral de hace poco y ahora el enredo con Scotty

"**Todos quieren con alguien y no se buscan o pero no aceptan que se buscan"** – dijo para si el ruso.

En su país las cosas a veces eran más directas, y aun así pensaba mientras miraba de soslayo al piloto de la nave que a veces era mucha más despistado que todos los demás y no notaba todas las veces que había intentado acercarse

**-"Sulu ты дурак****" **– murmuro para si mientras arrugaba la frente, diciendo que era un tonto en su idioma natal.

Se levanto y fue donde él, cansado de toda esta situación, alguien tenía que darse cuenta.

**-"Hikaru"-**dijo llamándolo en tono infantil que solía usar para cuando ocupaba algo.

"**hmmm"** contesto el pelinegro con la mirada fija en la consola.

"**Ne ne Hikaru, creo que la tengo muy angosta y tu muy grande y me va costar metérmela, podríamos usar algo para que pase" –** dijo el más joven con un tono de inocencia en su voz

El piloto dejo lo que estaba haciendo con una mirada confusa, había escuchado bien o le habían insinuado algo vulgar.

-"Perdon"- dijo por las dudas, talvez había escuchado mal

"**Que Hikaru la angustura que encontré esta difícil para que la nave que pilotas pase, va costar mucho, aunque podríamos usar algo para que viaje" -**

El pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos, hubiera jurado este le había dicho algo mas, pero al ver su rostro tan inocente simplemente pensó _**"Son ideas mias, Pavel es tan lindo que jamás diría algo de ese estilo"**_

**-"Claro, solo es de trabajar más en las coordenadas si me ayudas"- **fue la respuesta del pelinegro mientras le daba una sonrisa a su compañero.

El ruso volvió a su asiento sin dejar de mirarlo - **"Pobre Sulu, que inocente la que le espera"- **pensó mientras sonreía lujuriosamente.


End file.
